Dino Thunder: What May Come
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: Dark times call for dark measures Summary in the works
1. Dark Intentions

What May Come

One: Dark Intentions

**Note** I do not own the characters, I do own the events. The Songs I use belong to Lacuna Coil (Senzafine), Ra (Tell Me) and Full Blown Rose (Somebody Help Me).

**Authors Note** This, I hope, will be a twisted tale of darkness, betrayal, hatred, desire and suspense that will keep you guessing and on your toes.

**Timeline** Dino Thunder A/U (During White Thunder)

**Pairings** Kira/Trent, Kira/Tommy, Tommy/Kim mentions, Ethan/Sam mentions

**Rating** PG13 to R (For violence, language, themes, horror and content)

In violation of a thought a long-long time ago,  
Impressive reasons fill the caverns of my mind  
No celebration for the people that I didn't know  
Connected even though there's nothing left to find  
There's more than I can say  
And there's a deeper part of me  
Won't you be my inspiration  
Help me end my desperation now  
Tell me what it is I'm meant to do  
I've fallen to my knees  
I've shed away my tears  
And lost my destiny

_I sit beneath the sun  
My hands held to the sky  
I cannot ask a question  
But still I wonder why  
Poetic justice never seems to make the world feel right  
Chaotic voices in the darkness call your name  
You turn away from me whenever I remind you of the day the sun  
Saw through the lies exposing all the pain._

-Tell Me by Ra

Reefside, California

Inside Doctor Thomas Oliver's Car

10:30 am

Tommy Oliver steered his black jeep down the street leading away from the airport, within his car were now three of his best friends. Jason Lee Scott, William "Billy" Cranston and Kimberly Hart looked around the small town, comparing it to their own small town of Angel Grove. Trini Cranston and Zack Taylor were unable to make it but had assured Tommy that they would make it on the next time.

"So guys what do you think?" Tommy asked as the glanced in the rear view mirror to check if he could change lanes, finding the lane beside him empty.

"Reminds me of home," Kim said with a smirk, not bothering to brush her brunette hair from her face as the wind blew it all around.

"True that, but what do you think _Doctor_ Oliver?" Jason asked, smiling broadly at his brother in arms.

"I like it, it's home to me," Tommy said, and then Billy spoke up from the backseat beside Kim.

"When are you going to tell us how you became a Power Ranger again?" Tommy smiled uneasily.

"How'd you know?" he asked, eying the silver bracelet on his wrist that held a small black stone. His black Dino Gem.

"Two factors and its all really simple. One, you are dressed in black and everything so far I've seen of yours is black. We Rangers always color code, its really obvious. Two, I can feel your power, we all can,"

Tommy frowned and wondered briefly if the citizens and students of his had picked up on that, but since he hadn't been outed yet, he figured he was fine. But yet again, to his knowledge there were never any Power Rangers in Reefside until now. With a sigh he explained about his job with Mercer Corporation and what had happened with Mesogog, not mentioning the rest of the team yet.

"What about your team?" Kim asked, Tommy gave a smile as he spoke the words only used by Zordon.

"Teenagers with attitude," The group shared a laugh, as the sun shone brightly down on them.

"Who are they and how many?" Jason asked, Tommy felt his stomach began to knot, suddenly sensing that something wasn't right within the town.

"Conner McKnight, the red Tyrano Ranger. Stupid jock that has been having issues with the decision he made about becoming a Ranger. Ethan James, the blue Tricera Ranger, smart ass computer geek. Kira Ford, the yellow Petra Ranger, she's the only girl and the most indescribable person. She's caring, passionate, talented, strong and just amazing. Then there is one last a white Ranger, he is evil and that is all we know," he confessed as he pressed on the brakes as the light turned red.

"Well for someone who, to your words, is indescribable, you got a few words and spoken like a man with a crush," Jason chided from beside him, realizing that his bother in arms had used those words to describe a teenage girl. He gave Tommy a sideways glance, finding Tommy's cheeks tinted pink.

"I never said that, you'll see when you meet her, since I'm stopping by Hayley's Cyber Space you'll probably meet her," Tommy said, as he gently accelerated as the light turned green.

A few moments later they pulled up outside of the Cyber Space, and he shut off the car.

"You guys remember Hayley from when I was going to college?" he asked, Billy nodded, he and Hayley were good friends, since their IQs were high they got along. Jason and Kim had met her once, and liked her; Hayley was a very social person who always knew what to say.

"Tommy, it says closed," Billy said as they approached the door, Tommy shot him a smirk.

"For me, it's never closed,"

They entered and went to the second set of doors, where looking through they could see two male teens sitting at a table, doing homework and a female sitting on the stage, cradling her guitar to her chest like a cherished stuffed animal.

"That's them?" Kim asked, Tommy nodded and they watched as the girl stood up and set down the guitar as she began coughing. They watched as one hand went to her ribs and the other covered her mouth. Tommy's eyebrows knitted together as he saw blood splatter on her palm.

"What's wrong with…Kira?" Jason asked, as he recalled the girls name, Tommy continued to stare at her as he placed his hand on the door handle and spoke.

"I don't know, she was wounded from the last battle with the White Ranger…" he trailed off and opened the door.

Conner looked up as Tommy entered with some of the first Rangers, he recognized them and grinned to Ethan.

"Its Jason, Kim and Billy," he said, Ethan rolled his eyes as he glanced away from Kira who had moved to her chair at their table.

"Hey Dr. O, make with the intros already!" Ethan called to his Science teacher, friend and mentor. Tommy laughed, as he and the other three approached them.

"Ethan, Conner, Kira this is Jason, Billy and Kim, guys, the newest generation of Power Rangers," Tommy said, waving his hand from the first Dino Rangers to the newest.

"Are you ok Kira?" Kim asked gently, the three had been worried upon seeing her blood.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she stated, gazing at the group, her doe eyes filled with awe and curiosity.

Just then Hayley came out of the backroom, carrying three large boxes, Kira hopped down from her high stool and went over to help the red haired woman.

"Thanks Kira," she said as Kira took two boxes effortlessly and carried them over to the stage, then she turned her attention to the elder Rangers.

"Hey guys, long time no see, how are you?" she asked, the three muttered their own versions of fine and asking her the same question. "Can't complain," she stated with a small laugh. Kira walked back to Hayley's side as she stood with Tommy, Kim, Jason and Billy.

The door opened and a tall man with light tan skin, shoulder length black hair, streaked with red dressed in black and leather walked in.

"Why does everyone ignore the closed sign?" Hayley asked aloud, the man smiled at her, winning her voice with his charm.

"No worries, Hayley, I'm only here to give this to Kira," he said and held up a CD, Kira let out a squeal and took it from the man and began to introduce him as she crossed to the stereo system.

"Everyone, this is Jesse, one of my band members, Jesse you know everyone but the new three, that's Kim, Jason and Billy, friends of Dr. O," Kira said as placed the CD into the player.

The Cyber Space was filled with music, a soft guitar began to play and everyone's attention was turned to Kira as she began to sing, her voice rising with the music and capturing everyone's attention.

"Scorre lento il mio tempo (My time is slowly running out)

che scivola sul velo della mia pelle nuda (That is slides down the veil of my nude skin)

se oltrepassassi il confine che mi hai dato (if it over rides the confines you have given me)

forse io non sarei qui (I probably would not be here)" She sang in Italian, then Jesse began to sing with her, their voices melding.

"Da adesso ormai che senso la (From now on what sense does it make)

cercare di abbracciare un passato piu puro (to look to hug a more pure past)

guardando avanti rischiero (Looking ahead I will risk)

ma riesco a rispondere ai miei perche (but I succeed in responding to my whys)" They stopped singing and began laughing, then resumed singing in Italian.

"Kira, I had no idea that you could speak Italian," Conner said, Kira shot him a cool glance.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Then she turned her attention to Jesse and dug a piece of paper from her pocket. "I finally wrote those lyrics," he took the paper in his hand and Tommy couldn't help but lean over and glance at it, nor could the others. "Its kinda better if I sing it…" Kira murmured, Jesse smiled.

"Then by all means Kira-girl, go on, sing away," he said, Kira grinned and put her hands on her hips. The clink of chains drew their attention to what she was wearing. She wore her 85 jersey but instead of choosing pants, she wore a black skirt with yellow pleats, around her waist, she wore a chain belt, and lastly her shoes were high heeled boots, instead of the chunky heel she usually chose it was thin and high.

"Seems like a challenge, but ok," she stated and with a smirk she began to sing.

"I'm being haunted by a whisper

A chill comes over me

I've been trapped inside this moment

I'm not a victim; I'm not a freak

Free me before I slip away

Heal me wake me from this day

Can somebody help me?

I've seen the face of affliction of my reality

I'm being tortured by the future of things

That are yet to be

I'm being haunted by a vision

It's like the moment never comes

I feel the burden of confusion always searching on the run

Now I'm not a hero…no

But the weight of the world is on my soul

These images burn my eyes

They're burning me up inside," Kira ended her song with the chorus and Ethan let out a whoop, Kira smiled and hopped across the Cyber Space to take the CD from the stereo.

"Thank you," she stated and gave the CD back to Jesse, Kim smiled at her.

"You've got talent girl," the first Pink Ranger said with admiration in her tone.

"I try," Kira said with a slight blush, Conner spoke next.

"Cool song, very creepy," he stated, Jesse beamed to Kira.

"She's always had the talent, from the moment she could speak and later write,"

"How long have you known Kira?" Billy asked, glancing sideways at the two.

"Since she was born, I've been taking care of her for most of her life," Jesse said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, She smiled up at him and then he kissed the top of her head. "She's been a sister to me," he added before anyone thought different. With a sigh he headed towards the door after releasing Kira, "See you later, Kira," he called, she nodded and watched him go. With a sigh she parted from the group and went and sat in a chair by the window.

The group dispersed, and began to settle into small groups, though Kira chose to be alone. Ethan then broke the silence with a question no one expected.

"Does anyone know how to waltz?" All eyes turned to Ethan. "What? My friend Sam has invited me to go to this charity ball thing and I have no idea how to waltz," he stated, Kira smiled.

"Its easy, it's a simple box step," Kira said as she crossed to him and then attempted to pull him up.

"I don't lean by doing I learn by watching," he stated, Kira rolled her eyes.

"Picky picky, fine, anyone know how to box step?" she asked, Tommy stood from the couch where he sat with Kim, Conner and Jason. Tommy walked over to Kira and they began to slowly box step, their dance speeding up slightly to become an elegant waltz.

The doors then flung open and a cold voice rang through the room, accompanied by menacing laughter. The white Ranger stood in the doorway, his drago sword in his hand.

"What a tender moment, too bad it must end. Now please step aside or face another humiliating defeat Rangers," came the distorted voice.

"Step away from what? The table? If you want your table all you had to do was ask," Ethan snapped as he stood, morpher ready.

"The girl, you fool," came the reply, Tommy instantly dropped Kira's hands and stepped in front of her. Jason, Kim and Billy watched as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Dr. O! I am not a weakling, stop that!" She said, stepping aside from Tommy then bellowed to the White Ranger. "You want me? Come and get me!" then dodged as the spot where she had just been standing exploded.

"HEY! Take it outside!" Hayley screamed as she grabbed the fire extinguisher and released the foam to put out the small fire that had started on her floor. Kira nodded and spied the fire exit that lead into the alley behind the Cyber Space and bolted, all the other Rangers, past and present followed behind Kira and the White Ranger.

Once in the alley Kira looked around and found herself along long enough the morph into the Petra Yellow Ranger, the current Rangers followed suit and soon the alley was full of glowing light, red, blue and black. As the colors died down the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers saw the second age of the Dinosaurs for the first time, the Dino Thunder Rangers.

Kira, by this time, was battling the White Ranger alone, and like usual, as much as Kira hated to admit, he had the upper hand. He lifted his arm and drew the sword down in a Z pattern, the lazer arrows taking shape and waited.

"Fire," he called and the group of arrows shower into Kira's body. Her body jerked with the impact of each one and she hit the ground hard.

"Kira!" Ethan yelled, followed by, "Hang on!" He attacked next, only to get his power immediately drained. As he hit the ground, his Ranger form shattered from around his body, leaving him vulnerable. The White Ranger took advantage of that and as Ethan and Kira pulled themselves off the ground he streaked passed them, he cut into their bodies with his sword. Ethan fell to the ground once more, this time soaked in his own blood. Kira was still in Ranger form, but was just as weak as he was.

"Ethan, are you going to be ok?" she asked as she watched Conner and Tommy began to attack.

"Yeah, its not too deep, just get the hell out of here Kira, I'm afraid of the reasons why he wants you, please run for it," Kira shook her head.

"No Ethan, I'm not leaving you guys, even if I go, he'll find me, Lord knows what he'll do to the innocent people in his path," she said, and saw that Conner and Tommy were thrown away from them, weakened as their Ranger form shattered, leaving them shuddering with agony on the cement.

The next move that the White Ranger made was cruel even for him. He took aim at the first Dino Rangers with his lazer arrows and fired them, causing the three to fall to the ground.

"Tommy, how can you stand this on almost day to day basis?" Kim groaned through her pain, as she looked to the man who was her first boyfriend. His agony filled eyes weren't looking at her though; they were locked on the White Ranger as he made his way towards Kira.

"No!" he yelled and forced himself up, launching himself at the White Ranger he was greeted with a fist to the stomach. As he fell the White Ranger lashed out and kicked him the ribs, knowing that it was a weakened area from a wound that had never healed correctly. "Kira," Tommy moaned softly as he hit the ground hard, spraying the ground with blood as he coughed.

The group watched powerless as the White Ranger loomed over Kira, who was trying to get up, he took the time to kick her in the stomach as her hand went to her stomach he lashed out again. This time his boot met with her face, and they all heard the cartilage of her nose crack. To their surprise she made no noise, she just did the one thing she could do, glare up at him with hatred. He chuckled and then grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her away.

"Good bye Rangers, that was fun, now its my turn to have some fun of my own," he laughed as he raised his drago sword and a porthole began to swirl green and black and then they vanished. Tommy let out a cry of rage and slammed his fist into the cement.

As the White Ranger landed in Mesogog's lab, he continued dragging Kira by the hair over to a table in the center of the lab where she had been placed when Mesogog had kidnapped her when she first got her Dino Gem. She tried to fight him as he began to tie her down.

"You know as well as I do that doing that is completely useless," he stated, Kira let out a frustrated growl.

"Fine then, tell me what in the hell you want with me then," she spat at him.

"Usually that's against the rules but you need to know since you will be the critical key to our plan, I'll tell you," he stated, then powered down, Kira's eyes grew wide as her once crush, Trent loomed over her, pressing his body against hers.

"Trent? You're the White Ranger?" she asked, as he felt her world begin to fall around her.

"I figured you of all people would realize that by now but anyways, my dear," he began as he began to run his hands down her hair; she struggled against him to no avail. "You are going to carry our newest weapon. A child genetically engineered by Mesogog himself and we are select to bring it into this world. This child isn't ordinary, he will possess more strength than anything in this world and will destroy it within an instant," Trent said, smiling brightly down at Kira, making the experience that much more terrifying.

"If you even dare touch me, I'll scream," she stated, Trent laughed and grabbed a scalpel from a nearby table.

"You are aware, as I am, that we have rapid healing powers, it won't matter what I do to you, because within a day it will all heal and it won't leave any lasting damage," he said, and then raised the scalpel to her throat.

Down in the Dino Lair, Tommy paced furiously as the others watched on. Ethan sat on a small table as Hayley began to bandage his wounds.

"Dr. O, there was nothing we could do," Conner stated, Tommy glared at him.

"There was a hell of a lot more we could have done, God knows what he's doing to her," Tommy snarled.

"He's too strong Dr. O, this shouldn't come as a shock to any of us that this happened," Ethan said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"We could have stopped this, she shouldn't have to be the sacrificial lamb just because she's the only girl on our team," he snapped at him, Kim stared at him from behind emotionless eyes.

"You really care for her don't you?" she asked, trying to draw a confession from him.

"I think I'm in love with her," he whispered, as tears spiked his eyes.

Anton Mercer awoke on the floor of the hallway of Mesgog's lab, his ears immediately filled with sobs. Drawing himself weakly to his legs he took one slow step at a time until he was strong enough to walk into the lab without bracing himself up to stand.

He saw Kira laying bloody and broken on the table, he hurried over to her and gasped at what had been done to her.

"Dear God, Kira," he whispered, staring at her bloodied and broken face.

"Anton?" She moaned out, her face a bloody pulp.

"I have to get you out of here before he return," Anton whispered, Kira loked at him through her one good eye.

"Trent?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Not only him, but Mesogog," Anton said, Kira's one good eye met his.

"I haven't seen Mesogog…wait…Anton, I-I," he knew that she recognized his eyes. "You are Mesogog," she was the only Ranger with the exception of Tommy who had seen Mesgog face to face to realize that they shared the same eyes.

"I know, I'm losing my control easier so I have to get you out of here fast," he stated, Kira let out a soft groan as she was freed from her shackles and lifted into Anton's arms.

"I'm bringing you to the one person who can help you. But Kira, promise me you will not tell the others, I am responsible for Mesogog's creation and I will end it, even if it means my own destruction," Kira made a noise which he took as an agreement.

Tommy has stopped pacing the Lair when he heard a knock on his front door, he looked to the others and they all bolted upstairs, closing the hidden entrance behind them. As Tommy threw opened the door nothing prepared him for what he saw as the door flew from his hand, banging off of the wall and becoming stuck within the wall.

"Kira!" followed by "Anton?"

Anton was standing on the porch, holding Kira's limp body up in his arms, her blood was pouring from her body onto the wood. Anton walked into the house, and looked for a place to set Kira down.

"Give her to me, I'll take her," Hayley said as she carried Kira from the room.

"Anton, where did you find her? Why did you bring her here?" Tommy asked, as he watched Hayley go.

"I was driving down the highway and I saw her come through his vortex, I knew that there was only safe place to bring her to," Anton lied effortlessly.

"Thank you Anton, we'll take care of her," Tommy said, Anton patted Tommy's arm and left, wishing him luck.

Tommy watched him go and then hurried downstairs to find the guys standing around nervously as Kim and Hayley had disappeared behind a screen as they bathed Kira, trying to find the wounds through the blood that covered and congealed on her skin.

"God Kira, I'm surprised you aren't dead right now," they heard Hayley tell Kira, who apparently was awake. They heard a scratchy voice reply.

"He knew what to do to wound me enough but not kill me, he doesn't want me dead just in immense amounts of pain," Came Kira's destroyed voice from behind the screen then they heard Hayley scream and saw her shadow jump away.

"Oh snap!" Kim cried in horror, unable to say the curse 's' word.

"Oh Lord, we have a problem," Hayley announced and the two women dragged Kira back out, she was only wearing the tatters of her what were once her bra and underwear as Hayley placed her up on the table and then grabbed a machine that was in a corner.

They watched as the screen click on, then an image formed and everyone with the exception of Conner, who had no idea what he was looking at, gasped.

"Kira…"Tommy whispered, and he reached out and touched her broken hand, the bone was jutting out of the side. Though it was hard to look at, Tommy forced himself to ignore and stare in horror at the ultrasound in front of them.

Within Kira's womb a 6-month-old fetus was moving and growing, its features inhuman as it seemed to stare at them through the machine. Then everyone's eyes went to Kira's swelling abdomen as it began to shudder and move.

"I may as well die right now, I cannot have this child, I _will_ die," Kira whispered softly, and only Tommy heard her grave words.


	2. Exposed Secrets

Power Ranger Dino Thunder: _What May Come_

**Two**: _Exposed Secrets_

Note: I do not own the characters but I do own the ideas. I hope to make this as dark and twisted as I've said it would be.

Timeline: After What May Come One: Dark Intentions

Rating: Uh…it varies

Pairing: Krent hintings, Kirommy, Kim/Tommy references

_Don't get me wrong, cause it's not like I blame you.  
Cause sometimes things get crazy on their own.  
I'm ashamed of the way I point my finger.  
Cause deep down I have reaped what I have sown.  
Life is hard, but so is everything.  
Give my regards, to a man who cares.  
If I succeed, I will save my fellow man.  
And if I fail, I'll just stand and stare.  
_-Superman by Ra

Hours had passed and Kira was becoming very pregnant. Her wounds were healing slowly, while the child inside was growing rapidly. She had moved from the Lair in the hidden basement to the upstairs kitchen, searching for something to satisfy her sudden insatiable hunger. Tommy, Kim, Jason and Hayley were with her, trying to keep her off her feet while she was still trying to heal.

Kira sighed as she sat at the kitchen table, shifting in discomfort, as her eyes went to her swelling body. _I thought Trent cared for me, how could he do this to me?_ She asked herself, and then a memory of a previous battle came back to her. _He almost destroyed you once before, he is evil, and does what he pleases, no matter what it does to you_. Just then Tommy returned holding a box of something in his hands, the others had migrated to the living room.

"Kira?" he asked, she hadn't realized he had been calling to her before.

"Oh sorry, Dr. O, what do you got?" she asked, nodding to the box, he held up a box of macaroni and cheese. A sheepish grin spread onto his lips, which in turn made her smile a small smile, she then winced and dropped the smile.

"Sorry, since I'm single and living alone I really don't have a lot of food fit for a pregnant girl," he said, Kira snorted softly and then began to stand. "No, no, sit, stay, good," he said which made Kira shake her head at him. "I got it, just relax please, you've been through enough today," he said gently, and dug out a pan from a lower cabinet.

"What else did you have?" Kira asked as she watched him begin to prepare her lunch.

"Not a lot…" Tommy laughed softly and sat at her side as the macaroni began to cook. She watched as with severe gentleness he collected her once broken hand in his and held it. "Kira, are you going to be ok, you haven't said a word about what happened to you," he said, his eyes probing into hers.

"It's simple Dr. O, and I was beaten and raped, it's not rocket science. I don't want to talk about it because I don't want to relive it more than I already am, every time I close my eyes I see it over and over again. You don't realize how this is killing me inside, I'm carrying a child that is completely evil and I will probably die having it, I can't leave your house because I'll be seen. I can feel this thing growing inside me and I don't know what to do," Kira said, her voice rising with panic, Tommy instantly cupped her face gently, his hand barely touching her bruised flesh and shushed her.

"It's going to be ok Kira, shhhh, just calm down," he whispered, then eyed the pan on the verge of over boiling. He bolted over and grabbed it, then began to drain the pasta then finished making it, he looked to her. "How much do you want?" he asked, Kira started at him blankly.

"Give me the damn pan," she stated and he tossed a potholder onto the table and placed the pan on it, then watched her begin to eat. Halfway through she paused, and clutched her stomach, cursing she ran off towards the bathroom. Tommy knew she was getting sick and went to assist her. He had seen plenty of people get sick but nothing prepared him for what he what he saw.

Kira lay on the bathroom floor, sobbing, her arms cradling her stomach. Blood leaked from the corner of her lips as she lifted her head; her horror filled eyes met his. His eyes drifted to the toilet, expecting to find her lunch within the porcelain, but he gasped as blood coated the white, making it pink. Then she lurched for the bowl again and he watched as more blood erupted from her mouth, amidst the terror that seized him, he still managed to do the motions that came naturally. He knelt behind her, gathering her hair in his hands and held it away from her bowed face.

"Tommy? Is Kira alright?" came Billy's call from behind the closed door, Tommy drew a shaky breath before he answered and then replied.

"No, Billy, something's wrong, really wrong, open the door, you have to see, you have to know,"

The door creaked open and Billy's eyes grew wide behind his wired frame, he paled and walked over. He knelt in front of Kira and began to peer into her deathly white face, her eyes temporarily fluttered closed and he pulled the lids back, examining her eyes.

"The only explanation I can give is because the nature of the fetus, she needs to rest Tommy, put her in bed," Billy instructed, Tommy nodded and wrapped his arms under hers, lifting her up until she was standing.

"Tommy, I can walk, don't-" was as far as Kira got as she began to fall, Tommy swept her up into his arms and carried her back to his bedroom. Once he had gotten her there, she awoke and began to get sick again. He hurried and carried her to his bathroom, but not before she coated both of them with her blood. Sobbing she curled up in the fetal position on the floor.

"Kira, its ok, don't worry about it," she didn't respond, she only sobbed, Tommy ran his fingers down her hair and then placed a ponytail holder around her long hair. He then went towards his dresser to find a change of clothes for her, hoping that he still had the sweats he had shrank, as he exited the bathroom he saw Ethan peer in along with the rest.

"Ethan, can you keep her company, while I try to find some clothes," Ethan nodded and wordlessly slipped passed Tommy and Jason stepped in, beginning to rifle through the drawers beside the man he considered his brother. "Billy, how many times can she get sick without putting herself in serious risk?" Tommy asked, going through his third drawer when Jason held up the pair of pants he sought.

"Not many, I'm afraid what once more might do to her," Billy confessed as he, Kim and Conner all sat on the bed. Tommy sighed and grabbed himself out a pair of black scrubs and two old t-shirts.

Tommy headed back into the bathroom to find Ethan cradling Kira in his arms; his hand was on her face as his thumb ran up and down her cheekbone.

"Ethan, since you're here, can you give me a hand?" Tommy asked, Ethan nodded at his teacher.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, glancing down at Kira who was staring up at both of them.

"Sit her up and then go under the sink, get a few washcloths, fill the sink with warm water," Ethan nodded and moved, positioning Kira so she was sitting with her back against the tub.

As Ethan began to search for the washcloths Tommy looked deep into Kira's eyes, she knew what he planned.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, knowing how uneasy she would be after the rape about being around men in general, "But I need to get you cleaned up, if you don't want me to do this, I'll get Kim and Hayley," then realized that Hayley wasn't in his room. "Where is Hayley?" he asked.

"Watching the monitors," Ethan replied, still looking under the sink, and then letting out a happy 'Ah-ha!' of triumph as he pulled out a small stack of washcloths. Once he turned to glance at Tommy he was mildly surprise to find him removing Kira's bloody clothes, leaving on her underclothes for now.

"Any day now Ethan," Tommy said, mildly as he removed his own bloody shirt.

"Oh right, sorry, by the way, you're in excellent shape," Ethan said, eyeing the black Rangers upper body with envy. Tommy shook his head and held back a chuckle.

"Thanks," he said, and took the washcloth offered by Ethan, who watched as Tommy gently began to wash the blood from Kira's skin. Ethan noted that she wasn't trembling as she had been but her eyes still held a glimmer of fear. Tommy held out the now bloody washcloth and Ethan swapped it with another. Ethan then saw the glimmer of fear vanish completely and a new light take over in her eyes, gratitude and adoration.

"Thank you," Kira murmured looking to both of them, Tommy 'mmmhmmm'ed from his spot beside her as he began to dry off her now clean skin, then she moved over and began to remove her bra, which due to the rapid pregnancy no longer fit her. Unfazed, Tommy placed his old shirt over her head, and then helped her stand, sliding her pants down her legs and helped her into his baggy sweatpants. Tommy picked her up and carried her into his room to find that the others hand refolded the clothes and placed them back into his drawers and tore down the bedding and arranged the pillows. He smiled to them and then placed Kira down onto his bed, he lifted the sheets and covered her body.

"You'll be alright," he whispered to her and stroked her face. After that they left his room to let her sleep, once again they all gathered in the kitchen, which apparently was a favorite meeting area besides the Dino Lair.

"I can't believe this," Kim murmured as she sat down at the kitchen table. The other followed suit and did the same, since they ran out of spots, Jason sat up on the counter.

"Does this happen often?" he asked, drawing Tommy's pursed lips and harsh eyes. Jason batted his eyes playfully at Tommy, which made Tommy's eyes soften slightly.

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked, Hayley sighed and stared at her hands.

"If she has this child, it's going to kill her," Billy stated, Hayley sighed.

"Its wrong to kill it even though it's the instrument of evil," she said, and then Conner spoke the one word that summed up how everyone felt.

"Arg," the jock groaned.

Later that night

Tommy had gotten Jason, Hayley, Billy and Kim settled in and headed back to his room. Kira was still sleeping in his bed, her face peaceful considering what was happening to her.

"Good night Kira," he whispered into the silence of his room as he took a spare pillow and blanket and lay on the floor.

A few hours later Tommy awoke to hear Kira getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom and then heading back to bed. As she climbed in he heard her sniffle and he sat up.

"Kira? What's the matter?" he asked, Kira looked over at him, her face weary.

"I'm going to die and the only man that even kissed me was my rapist," she said, frowning.

"You're not going to die," he said and stood up so he could sit at her side.

"Yes, yes I am. Tommy, I know I'm going to die," Kira said her face grave; he cupped her cheek and stared deep into her broken eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise," he said, Kira sighed heavily, her eyes never leaving his.

"Stay with me tonight, not on the floor but in this bed and hold me please, Tommy-I-I- need you," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tommy pulled back the covers and climbed in at her side and nuzzled his body to hers. "I know this is wrong, so wrong, but I can't help it," she whispered as he pressed her to his chest, gently.

"What is?" he asked, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"My feelings for you, you're my teacher, my mentor, my teammate, I shouldn't be feeling what I am for you but I am and its not a high school crush. You've been everything to me, and after all you've done for me, I've fallen in love you with Tommy," Kira confessed, he pulled her away, he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words but instead, ignore the small portion of his mind that screamed out that it was wrong, kissed her.

"I love you too Kira, now please, my love, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake and we'll figure out what to do in the morning ok?" he asked, seeing how tired she suddenly became.

"Ok, good night Tommy, I really do love you," she whispered and fell back to sleep.

The next morning Tommy was woke by Kira's frightened cry, as he opened his eyes he found that her body had matured to 9 months and her water had broken on his bed.

"Tommy, I'm going into labor," she sobbed, clenching her teeth as the pain hit hard. Hayley, Kim, Billy, and Jason all rushed in.

"What are we going to do!" Tommy cried, unsure, his eyes instantly going to Hayley.

"Its going to have to die," she said, knowing that in her heart the child was evil and that it would mean the end of them. Tommy then noticed a dagger in her hand.

"No," he whispered as she held it out to him, Kira's cries drew his attention back to her.

"Please Tommy! Make it stop! It feels like it's eating my womb! OW!" Kira yelled, her tears flowing faster as she clutched the bedding around her, trying to help ease her pain. Tommy looked to the others and then to the dagger, he took it in his hand and lifted it up, knowing that Kira's wound would completely heal but hoped it would kill the evil trying to escape from her.

There was a flash of light and he let out a cry as his hand that held the dagger sizzled with the impact of a lazer and a male voice rang out.

"SPD Freeze!"


	3. Hath No Fury

Power Rangers Dino Thunder: What May Come  
**Chapter Three: Hath No Fury**

**Note:** I do not own the characters or the song, they belong to Disney and the song belongs to Fuel from their second CD 'Something Like Human'.  
**Timeline:** Directly after Chapter Two  
**Rating:** PG13 to R  
**Pairings:** Kira/Tommy, Kira/Trent references, JaZ (Jack/Z), Syd/Sky

* * *

_Satan you know where I lie  
Gently I go into that good night  
All our lives get complicated  
Search for pleasures over rated  
Never armed our souls  
For what the future would hold  
We were innocent  
We were innocent  
Angels lend me your might  
Forfeit all my lives to get one just right  
All those colors long since faded  
And all our smiles are confiscated  
Never were we told we'd be bought and sold  
We were innocent  
This prayer is for me tonight  
_-Innocent by Fuel

"SPD Freeze!" boomed a voice from the other side of the room, standing near a warp hole, two Rangers stood, lazers aimed at Tommy. The one who had spoke was the Red Ranger with the number one on his chest and the one who had fired the lazer had been the Yellow Ranger with the number four.

"Who are you?" Ethan demanded, morpher awakening and set to battle.

"I am Jack Landers, SPD Red, we are from the year 2020 and we cannot let you harm that child," the Red Ranger said, powering down to reveal himself, as did the yellow Ranger. "This is Z Delargo," he added.

"Why can't we? Its going to kill her!" Hayley insisted, Z shook her head frantically.

"No, we need this child to survive, its been foretold that the child who was born of the Power would be our only hope. We have to take her to our Command Center now before she gets too far along," Z said, and with a flash, two more Z's stood at her side.

"Woah! You can duplicate yourself," Billy stated, his scifi gene kicking in at the sight of her power.

"Yeah she can but this isn't the time to go into our genetics, we have to get Kira to come with us now," Jack said, as he and the Z's began to surround Kira.

"She's not going alone," Tommy growled, at them, the fury in his voice so strong it frightened just about everyone in the room.

"Ok, but we have to go _now_," Z said, noting that the head was beginning to crown.

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked, the second black Red Ranger in Ranger history looked to him.

"We're going to contact our Commander and he'll teleport us back," Jack said, Kim spoke up.

"When are you going to bring them back?" she asked, Z looked at them as the teleportation began. "It might only be him," came her soft answer, and then they were gone.

Tommy blinked hard in the bright lights surrounded him and he was standing in a medical room. A large, extremely tall blue alien dog was staring down at him, with determination and respect in his eyes.

"I figured you would accompany my Rangers, Dr. Oliver, welcome to the Space Patrol Delta's Command Center," the dog began, Tommy stared at him, wondering how he could possibly be known by the alien. "You have been in the Ranger's history for a long time and I'm honored by your presence, I will allow you to stay at Kira's side and when everything is done, you may return home. I am Commander Anubus Cruger," he added as an after thought.

"Apparently you already know who I am," Tommy stated, instantly looking to Kira who cried out in pain and then reached for his hand. "I'm here, I'm here," he said to her and took her hand in his.

"Tommy," she moaned through clenched teeth, she squeezed her eyes shut and let out another squeal of pain.

"What's going to happen to her? The child?" Tommy asked, Cruger looked to him, his eyes grave.

"The child will develop and grow until he reaches 19 which will take 4 days and then will help us fight in a major battle and we will win," he stated.

"What about Kira?" Tommy demanded and Kira squeezed his hand harder and muffled her scream.

"Its time," Kat called, as she began to coach Kira, "Push Kira," she said calmly, Tommy had to do a double take at her, realizing she had cat ears growing out of the top of her head.

"That is Kat Manx, a key elemet to our team, she helped create the SPD equipment and technology, everything we have is because of her," then Tommy noticed that beside Jack and Z, three more Rangers had entered the medical bay. A blonde, and two brunette males, one immediately changed from a happy small grin to a look of absolute fear. The other male remained stoic while the girl looked grossed out. "Sydney Drew, Sky Tate and Bridge Carson. What is it Bridge?" Cruger asked as he noticed Bridge's facial expressions were becoming more and more horror filled.

"So much evil, there is so much evil in this room, but its not exactly evil. It's a void, an essence, nothingness and everything; it's the most amazing thing…" he murmured as Kira let out another scream.

"One more push," Kat coached, then Kira's petra scream filled the room, the yellow energy ripping through the air. Then it was abruptly cut off by a sob as her child was born. "It's a boy," Kat announced, whisking the child away to clean it. There were no cries from the newborn, though it was in perfect health it never uttered a cry. Kira lay moaning on the table, bloody and barely breathing.

"Kira, are you ok?" Tommy asked, stroking her cheek, Kira's eyes slow met his and then they closed and the monitors around her began to sound. There was a curse from Kat as she hurried back, she placed the child onto Kira's chest and weakly Kira wrapped her arms around her son.

"Adrian, the dark one," in a weak and whispery voice as Kira closed her eyes again. This time Tommy was pushed away, the child being placed in his arms.

Tommy looked down at the child staring into his big brown eyes; Adrian seemed to be studying him.

"The dark one, that is what your mother called you, so that is what you shall be, I hope you are worth what pain you've caused her," he whispered, feeling horrible as soon as the words left his lips.

Conner and Ethan's attention were drawn from the empty room to their morphers, which were sounding their alarms.

"What is it Hayley?" Conner asked, still confused about what was happening.

"The white Ranger is back…though he seems wounded and confused as is," she said, the two looked to the three original rangers then rushed from the house to meet the evil who had caused so much harm.

Trent stumbled out of the portal, his head spinning. Mesogog's words were ringing in his ears.

_"You let this happen, I don't know why I bother keeping you around," the dinosaur mutant hissed. _

_"What are you moaning about now?" Trent snapped, annoyed with his supposed Lord. _

_"You let the girl get out, if you had stayed at your post she wouldn't have gotten out. Now she is completely gone, I've had Elsa and Zeltrax searching the entire state for her, she is gone and so is our weapon. You will now suffer for your insolence," Mesgog stated and lifted his hand and the gem atop of his head began to glow, a lazer of light went from his mind into Trent's, beginning to destroy his mind, piece by piece. _

_"No! Dad! Please! Stop!" Trent howled in agony, "Dad! You're killing me!" __At those words Anton broke loose of Mesogog's hold. The lizard stumbled, his lazer slammed into the Dino Gem, deactivating it, and reactivating it as good instead of evil. Trent watched through pained eyes as Anton morphed back into his human form. _

_"Trent!" Anton gasped and immediately began to free his son._

_"Dad, I feel so weird! What happened?" he asked, Anton furiously began to free Trent. _

_"Mesogog's power counteracted your evil powers so you're free. Go, help the others, find Kira and protect her, protect your child," Anton instructed as Trent scrambled off the table and looked to his father. _

_"Are you going to be ok?" Trent asked, as his father groaned and clutched his stomach. _

_"Trent, I can't fight him, go, get out NOW!" Anton screamed. _

_"I'll protect your secret dad, and I'll help you defeat him," Trent swore._

_"GO!" Anton bellowed and Trent ran towards a portal that he had opened, with one last glance, he saw his father scream in agony._

Conner and Ethan approached the white Ranger, as his suit shattered, revealing Trent.

"YOU!" Conner yelled, and grabbed Trent's throat, as Ethan slammed his fist into Trent's stomach.

"How could you! You BASTARD! You will burn in hell for this!" Ethan yelled and slammed his knuckles into Trent's face.

"Guys! Stop! Please, I'm back! I'm back!" Trent moaned out, his face purpling slightly.

"It doesn't matter, you hurt Kira in a way no man should ever hurt a woman. You will pay for what you did to her with your own blood," Ethan hissed and raised his fist again.

In the Command Center Tommy was dragged from the sick bay to the break room, Cruger took Adrian and the Rangers watched as Tommy slumped to the couch, tears pouring down his face.

"What's the matter Dr. Oliver?" Syd asked, as she dropped to his side.

"I can't loose Kira," he whispered, burying his face in his hands.

"You won't," Z stated, though her voice held no emotion.

"I saw her vitals stop, she told me that she will die after she has the child," Tommy said, the Rangers exchanged looks.

"Listen, we have healers here and a high trained medical staff, they will not allow that to happen," Bridge told him, Tommy's tears stopped but that didn't bring comfort.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Jack asked, Tommy glanced at the Red Ranger, but didn't reply. "I saw the devotion in your eyes, though she's still your student and younger than you, it doesn't matter to you does it? You fell in love with her and you don't want her to die because you still want to have a future with her," Jack observed, Tommy sighed and nodded. "I knew it," Jack stated to Z who was sitting at his side. She nodded and beamed up at him.

"You're good," she said, Jack smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "And you know it," she laughed. Tommy let a brief smile touch his lips.

"Dr. Oliver, may I have a word with you?" came a voice from the door; Kat was standing in the doorway, Adrian in her arms.

"Yes Dr. Manx?" he asked as he left the room, the two began to walk back down towards to sickbay.

"We were able to stabilize Kira, finally, we did lose her for some time, but she'll be alright but the problem maybe this little one. He is growing rapidly, he's still drinking Kira's milk but he's beginning to want more, and its not milk," Kat told him.

"Then what does he want?" Tommy asked, afraid to know the answer as they entered the hospital wing where Kira was lying half conscious on the bed.

"Blood," Kat told him and attempted to sooth the fussing infant. "Her parents blood, she won't tell me who the father is and she cannot be the only who this child feeds from. We need to know,"

Tommy sat down at Kira's side and took her hand in his; she opened her eyes and looked to him.

"Tommy," she whispered weakly, he smiled to her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Hey Kira, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like death, you want to know the identity of the White Ranger is don't you?" she asked, Tommy nodded.

"I'm sorry Kira, it's the only way," Tommy apologized, then kissed her hand.

"Well…I guess its time to collect Daddy," Kira said, softly.


End file.
